


Test Drive

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I honestly have no idea what to tag this, Stress Relief, adrenaline rush, test drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela finds herself on the cusp of her research, and as she takes her MK I. Swift Response Valkyrie out to clear her head before she falls in frustration.





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little oneshot that was supposed to be inspired by Blumenkranz from Kill la Kill, but i quickly forgot the plot to it and decided to just turn it into Angela getting some stress relief that had no link to her bad habits~

“Scheiße”

Angela bit the inside of her lip for what felt like the millionth time that day. All these equations, the experiments. They were not coming out right. Every thing lead to a dead end at this point. That missing component… the one thing that would complete this stage of her research. 

It was driving her mad just trying to find it. 

She grabbed a small pack of cigarettes by her side, huffing in frustration as she glanced at all the scattered papers, the crumpled up ones… even from a distanced perspective, Angela found nothing. It was enough to make her blood boil. 

A brilliant scientist, a world renowned surgeon. Even she could not figure out how to immediately reverse the effects of death in the heart of battle without a defibrillator or chest compressions where none could come. She was not the only one, of course, who was searching for this answer. _But she was the closest_. That is where Overwatch came in, offering her assistance. 

Protection of her and her work, if only Overwatch could use that research themselves. If it were not her feeling of being indebted as a child, she would not have considered it. 

Angela reached the door of her lab, just about to scan her ID to let her out, before she turned around in her spot. Behind her, in a glass case, was her Prototype Swift Response Valkyrie suit. Ana was helping her fabricate it, and it was still missing some external details. But her main concern was the wings of the suit, allowing her to fly wherever she needed if she pushed its limits. 

It should technically not be ready. Not aesthetically, anyway. 

To hell with aesthetics. This suit needed a field test. If anything was going to inspire Angela to get relaxed and clear her head for the problem at hand, it would be testing her current method of getting to people first. 

The suit was relatively easy to slip on, with the zipper being in the front and fastenable in the collar. Of course, that was only the easy part of slipping on her suit. The harness for the wings, Angela had quickly discovered, was quite bulky, even for her. Fastening it into place, the commands built in by hand signals, Angela gave it a brief tug and test. 

Left forefinger extended them. 

Left Middle made them hum loud behind her, that being the slow descent function. 

For now, letting go all together allowed them to fold against her back. 

Allowing them to remain folded, Angela started towards the door again, this time leaving her cigarette pack behind. 

.  
.  
.

Now, Angela had dipped off plenty of times in the training room, allowing her suit to catch her. But, indoors was not quite the place for the true potential of the suit to be tested. Confinded spaces and all. As she looked over the edge of the Gibraltar cliffs, down to the crashing water below, Angela felt a tinge of nervousness fill the pit of her stomach. There was always the smallest chance her suit could fail. 

Considering the life preserving properties of her suit, Angela figured it would not take the team long to find her. 

Even now, she could already hear the doors behind her opening. 

_”Now or never, Angela”_

Left forefinger out, Angela gave a faithless leap with her eyes shut. 

“Angela!” 

Forefinger in. 

Left little finger in, right hand raised. 

As if she was pulled by a zip safety line, Angela felt a powerful force of velocity hit her chest. The water was mere feet from her face, her feet had just skimmed the surface, and left a little trail against the waves. Angela opened her eyes, and saw herself in the waters reflection, as well as a powerful blue light from her Valkyrie suit behind her. 

At that, a cheeky grin covered her face as she felt her heart race in her chest. The doctor was not known to do anything so risky, but this was a whole different side of her. 

She lowered her right hand slightly, and allowed her left one to dip into the water, skimming her three extended fingers over its surface, colliding with the waves. It felt good, and for the first time in her life, Angela felt weightless. 

She lifted her hand slowly, and she could feel the heat in the wings get more intense as she started to go up, following the signal of her hand. Using it as her remote and guide, Angela gave herself a test circle near where she had taken off. Fighting to get the Valkyrie suit to its highest point, Angela released her little finger from its hold, and allowed herself to drop, head first to wards the water. She felt absolutely free in that small moment, knowing she could so easily save her own life. Her heart never ceased its rapid beating either, reminding her that she was still in fact alive. 

When she activated the free flying system again, she let out a rather healthy laugh. _”I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt so… so alive!”_

She felt the suit start to slowly give under the stress, the exertion of her flight a bit too much at the moment. Reaching another high point, Angela let her left little finger go, and tugged in her middle. The suit’s velocity slowed, and the heat reduced. She steered herself by leaning forward, back to the ledge where she had let herself fall from to begin with. Ana and Jack were there, their faces pale with worry. 

As Angela touched down gently, she felt a little warm blush spread over her face, but her smile was never bigger despite the disappointed glares.

“Ziegler, What in the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten yourself killed!” Jack was the first to react. 

Angela did not skip a beat. “I was giving my suit a test flight. I wanted to make sure the Valkyrie function worked properly. It was… to confirm the next step of my research.” She responded, her breath heaving as her body caught up with her on the ground. 

Jack was going to berate her more, but Ana gripped his shoulder tightly while giving Angela a soft smile. “It did work out, didn’t it?” 

“Of course. Passed with flying colors.” Angela responded. 

“Carry on with your work, Ziegler” Ana bid as she started to tug Jack away. They retreated with hushed, angry whispers. The doctor, however, just smiled. 

Did she really have any clear idea what she was looking for? Not necessarily. But the mobility and clear rush through her head, did very much clear her mind without the use of any unhealthy materials, and was a very good judgement of what her science could really do. Hmm

… Maybe just one more leap. A good experiment has three trials, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just supposed to be a little simple stress relief for our favorite doctor. No ships, no nothing, just the good doctor and her science. Bless these types of things~


End file.
